Whirlpool Maelstrom
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Not sure what to put here. Read if you want.


Hello everyone. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with a surprising post. Yeah, it's Naruto/MLP crossover. I've kinda gotten hooked on the fics that I've read and eventually what he'd a little bit of the show. I'm not sure this'll go, but I hope you enjoy it.

P.S.: Naruto'll be renamed Whirlpool Maelstrom, and will be a bit op. if you don't like, there's a thing called the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or MLP:FiM.

* * *

Thwack

Thwack

Thwack

The sound of something hitting a tree resounded through the dreadful forest of Everfree, as many ponies would tell you. The forest wasn't very natural as many dangerous creatures lurked the forest, awaiting for an unfortunate pony to snack upon. Except for one pony, more specifically a young colt with bright orange fur and a revealed left eye that was purple in color. He had sunny yellow hair that grew into a bang that covered his right eye. His left was in complete concentration as he threw the weapons, sharpened sticks, at a tree, scoring dead center.

"Tch', just barely," the colt spoke to himself, his disappointment shown from the eye that could be seen. His mouth curved into a frown as he looked at a pile of sticks. He grabbed one, and glowed a light blue mixed with some natural green. He then threw the stick, causing it to go straight through the tree and sticking to the one behind it. "Better." His mouth curved into the slightest of a smile, before he looked at two mounds. "I'm not sure why I or how I unlocked this new energy, but I will make you guys proud, or my name isn't Whirlpool Maelstrom!" The colt, Whirlpool, looked at the sky as he made the declaration, remembering the two buried in the dirt.

-  
_Flashback:_

_It was a warm sunny day in the land of Equestria, the bright sun warming and lighting up the world. Three ponies were traveling on a road, there destination unclear._

_"Are we near Poniville yet," the smallest one spoke. Okay so now we know where they're going..._

_The tallest one, a stallion with bright red fur, a yellow mane, and ocean blue eyes, sighed before looking down at the foal. On his flank appeared to be a sword and shield. "We'll get there when we get there," the stallion sighed out. He loved his son, he really does, but did he really have to have both of his parents nearly limitless energy? The mare with them giggled as she saw her husband and her only child banter._

_She had yellow fur with a white mane and horn and amber eyes. On her flank was a star with several orbs of energy around it. "Boys, no fighting," she warned, getting two 'Yes Ma'Ams' from the duo. They never noticed that they had headed into a dark and spooky forest._

_Screams were heard several minutes later... Screams of anguish, pain, and finally death. It was silent for a bit, before a wave of visible energy came and left as quickly as it had come._

_Flashback end_  
-

Whirlpool shook his head before he went to a small house near the graves, of his parents that was certain. It was a small wooden house with leaves as a roof and hollowed out log for a door. Whirlpool entered and went for a small bin made of wood, where he found several berries as well as grass and flowers. He had a small snack before he went to his room, where he looked at a small picture frame of he and his parents. He sighed before he went back outside.

"May as well find some more food to eat," the colt muttered to himself. Now he knew why his parents had made him study since he could read and write. He was smarter than other foals that went to school, which he was thanking every memory of his studies for as he would've died had it not been for 'Survival in the wild 101'.

A little while later finds Whirlpool at a clearing where he usually finds his food, well the foods that aren't poisonous or would eat him. He finds a small patch of grass that was slightly more greener than the other foliage, signifying that it was not poisonous. Just as he was reaching it...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Three shouts cried from the forest, a roar following behind that.

Whirlpool's ear twitched when he heard that, before his eye widened as he turned towards the direction of the voices. He hightailed it towards the screams, hoping that he got to whoever they were in time.

With the screamers:

'How'd we get in this situation again,' was the thought of one Scootaloo. She was a young pegasus filly with orange fur and violet eyes and mane. Next to her was another filly with pale yellow fur and red mane with pink eyes. The last filly was a white furred unicorn with green eyes and purple/pink mane. The trio were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which consisted of Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and finally Apple Bloom. They were currently running from a lion/scorpion/bat thing... Which had drool coming out of its maw as it chased the three filly. This was a Manticore, though this particular one was a baby.

"KEEP RUN'IN," Applebloom, the pale yellow one, shouted as the girls picked up speed. Sweetie Belle, however, didn't see the uprooted root for she tripped and fell on the exposed part of the plant.

"AGH," she screamed, feeling something crack on her hind left hoof. The other two stopped and quickly went to their downed friend. "I think I sprained my foot." The duo looked to see that the hoof was twisted a bit and was swelling as well. They were about to help her to her feet, when the Manticore came up to them and pounced. The trio closed their eyes, hoping for a painless death, tears flowing down their eyes as their memories flashed before them, guilt hitting them as the knew their loved one would be devastated. The suddenly felt a burst of air and heard a yowl of pain. They slowly opened their eyes to see that a colt was in front if them, his orange fur and yellow mane being mixed with a bit of blue and green. He turned to looks at them, the trio only seeing the bang covering his right eye.

"Are you three alright," his voice held concern in them, but also some weariness of some strangers. The trio nodded as their hero turned towards the carnivorous beast. It growled at them, before they all heard several voices.

"APPLEBLOOM/SWEETIE BELLE/ SCOOTALOO," several voices yelled, the fillies gasping as they recognized them.

APPLEJACK/RARITY/RAINBOW DASH," the trio cried out. Whirlpool kept an eye on the baby carnivore. Several bushes rustled before several mares came out of them: an orange mare with a setson hat as well as three apples on her flank, a white unicorn with a purple mane and three diamonds for a mark, a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt, and finally a pink mare with a poofy mane with thre balloons. The first three looks relieved when they saw the trio as they rushed up to them and pulled them in for a hug, though Sweetie Belle cried out when the white unicorn touched her wounded foot.

"Oh my Sweetie, what ever did happen," the unicorn asked, before she looked around and spotted Whirlpool in a staring contest with the Manticore. She jumped up and flailed her legs. "DEAR CELESTIA, A MANTICORE," she screamed before dragging her sister to a tree. The other ponies looked and gasped as well. They all went behind the trees, except the blue one. She had a delighted looks in her eyes.

"Alright! Some action," she cheered, before looking at Whirlpool. "Hey kid, get behind the tree. That things dangerous!" Whirlpool ignored her though, the staring contest with the beast getting boring.

"So then, you bored of this," he casually asked the lion hybrid, whom nodded back, shocking the ponies watching. "Alright then." Whirlpool got into a stance, looking like he'll pounce. The Manticore did so as well. "Let's do this!" And with that, the two jumped at each other. The blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash, gasped before flying towards the fight, wanting to get the kid away from the beast. She didn't expect what she saw, neither did the girls. The colt, Whirlpool, was glowing blue. But that wasn't possible, he was an Earth Pony, and they couldn't use magic! "TAKE THIS! 100 HIT COMBO!" The glowing transferred to his hooves as he punched the cat, before wailing on it in a barrage of movements. (Look up die one hundred times and imagine that but with hooves instead) "DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA~!" The colt finished off the combo with a shocked haymaker, causing the Manticore to go flying off into the forest. Whirlpool flicked his hair, the girls catching a glimpse of an amber eye, since he was facing the. When he finished the barrage. "Che, not even a challenge..." He then started walking away, before he was stopped by Rainbow.

"Woah woah woah, and where do you think you're going," the Pegasus said with a glare as she crossed her arms, floating in he air waiting for the colt to explain. He just grunted and walked past her. He was stopped again by a pink blur.

"HIYA! I'm Pinkie Pie and you must be new here since I've never seen you before and I know EVERYPONY in Poniville," she stopped talking when she saw that Whirlpool had ignored her, her mane drooping a bit before she rushed towards him. She stopped in front of him as the others reached the duo. "Thanks for saving my friends sisters." Nothing. "What's your name?" Again nothing. The white one was annoyed.

"You know it's rude to ignore a lady," the unicorn said, though the colt just sighed and walked off again.

"Who I am is none of your concern," he said before throwing a bag he got from no where at them. "This'll help with the ankle." And with that he disappeared into the foliage... Or rather would've had a rope not ensnared him and pulled him back. He sighed in annoyance before turning and glaring at the one responsible.

"Now don't you dare try ta ignore us," the orange mare said in anger while the unicorn tended her little sisters ankle with the cream that was in the bag. They gasped when the cream glowed green before Sweetie said she didn't feel the pain anymore. "I'm Applejack and that there is Rarity. Now, are ya gonna tell us yer name or do I havta get rough." She glared at him as he just deadpan we at her.

"I save those fillies and you're screaming at me," Whirlpool asked as his visible eye twitched from annoyance. He took several deep breaths before his tail twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls, and a second him appeared in a poor of smoke. He smiled at their shocked faces while the clone of him cut the ropes and led into the forest.

"As I said, my name is none of your business," Whirpool said as he disappeared, leaving the girls there before they snapped out of it.

"Ah wonder who he was," Applebloom spoke up, snapping the others out of their thoughts. Applejack and Rarity looked pissed, Rainbow Dash looked annoyed, and Pinkie Pie... Was being Pinkie Pie.

"Let's go find," the pink mare said as she started to hop around. "We have to throw him a "Thanks for saving the CMC let's be friends" party!" They sweatdropped at her wording.

They heard a roar in the distance and the mares huddled around the fillies, getting into a protective formation around them.

"I reckon we get outa here, 'fore somethin else comes that is," Applejack suggested as they began to leave.

Whirlpool was walking back into his hut, eager for a nap. He may like to train, but his favorite thing was his naps. He arrived at his house and entered, heading for his bed. As he prepared for his shut eye, he thought back to when he unlocked his abilities.

Flashback:

His eyes were wide in shock. One amber and the other purple. He watched as his parents fell to the ground, a red liquid pooling around the long gashes that covered their bodies. He couldn't move, fear holding him in place, as he heard the victorious roar come from the monster that had done the deed. His mother, Sakuya, looked at him and whispered.

"Run," the mare spoke before her eyes closed, never to open again. He looked at his father, Jeishiro, whom had already passed. The beast looked at the colt, watching its newest pray. That was before it saw the energy surrounding Whirlpool. His fur turned a bit darker, and his right eye was covered as his mane grew to cover it. His eyes shifted, the purple eye becoming white with black commas, and the amber one gaining ripples in them. The energy that was showing started to explode off of him as it raged around wildly, before condensing around the colts body and receding back into him.

"You will not survive," the colt whispered, so quiet that even with the Manticores hearing it could barely hear it. Then, it knew no more.

Flashback end

When he had woken up after falling unconscious, he buried his parents and then meditated. He concentrated on the energy and was surprised he could use it. He ruled out magic since he wasn't a unicorn, as well as chaotic energy since it didn't run wild. He gave it a new name, Chakra, and theorized that it came from the mix of Spiritual Energy, which was what Unicorns and Alicorns use when using magic, and some form of physical energy, which would be the reason why all Earth Ponies could work with nature so well.

Whirlpool sighed before setting himself on his bed, watching as it started to rain, the pitter patter of the water droplets slowly soothing him till he fell asleep, his chest rising and falling softly.

How'd he get in this situation again? Oh right! He had to see where the smoke was coming from, did he. It had been a week or two since he saved the fillies from death, and he had wary of visitors, since they seemed to have been curious at the energy he was using... at least to him that's what it was.

He had awoken that day to see smoke in the skies, baffling him. He had a hunch on what it was, and quickly packed some supplies. He then looked in the direction the smog was coming from, and quickly headed that way. He soon found out, however, that the fillies he had saved were also heading in that direction, following the group of mares. Four of them he recognized as the mares that had come to find the fillies, but there were four others.

A purple unicorn with a black/purple mane and a star with several sparkles (at least to him it was) surrounding it on her flank. Next was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and three butterflies for her Cutie Mark. In front of the group was a surprising sight.

Even though he lived in the Everfree Forest, even he knew of the two princesses, Celestia and Luna. Celestia was a white Alicorn with a rainbow like mane unlike Rainbow Dash's. Luna was an indigo furred Alicorn with a nightsky like mane. Celestia's Cutie Mark was a sun while Luna's was a crescent moon.

The ponies were all at the base of the mountain, when Pinkie Pie saw the CMC. She tapped the purple unicorns shoulder before pointing.

"Uh, Twilight, we have some followers," the pink mare giggled, getting a gasp from the trio as well as their sisters (role model for Scoot). Whirlpool watched in amusement as the trio was scolded for their curiosity, before the group decided to take them with them. Celestia did say she would protect them personally if it came down to it. He sighed as they climbed the mountain, him using expert stealth to keep out of their radar. There was even a point when the pink mare started singing about hopping or whatever (since he had tuned the mare out at that point) to the yellow pony, known as Fluttershy. He groaned when the mare caused an avalanche, causing him to mumble incoherent things as he snuck around the group and scaled up further ahead. He had reached the top when he saw the blue pegasus. He gasped and quickly hid, and was lucky that she hadn't seen him.

He waited and watched as the others came up, and Twilight had gone in to try and convince the dragon, as they had said was the cause, to leave alone, since Fluttershy had gotten scared and hid behind a rock. That didn't work as Sparkles had been blown out of the cave, causing AJ to go in, making sure her sister stayed with princesses. That didn't work as she came out with no luck, getting Rarity to go in, that not working as well as she had tried to take some of its treasures. Rainbow Dahs had gotten annoyed at this and flew and hit the dragon on its nose. This of course angered the reptile, causing it to blew out a stream of fire, hitting the pegasus in her abdomen sending her out of the cave and into the princesses all three of them hit the rock Whirlpool was hiding behind. His eyes narrowed as the dragon came out, roaring at everypony there. Celestia had gotten up and carefully placed the rainbow mained pegasus as Luna began healing the burns on her stomach. Celestia was about to get them all to safety when Fluttershy came out and began demanding why the dragon had hurt her friend. Whirpool silently giggled at how the dragon seemed to shrink. That's was before the yellow pegasus turned around to check on Rainbow, who was knocked out with her other friends crowded around her. The dragon took this as an opportunity, and fired of a stream of fire. Everypony froze as they saw the fire coming, Fluttershy being paralyzed in fear once more.

"AIR BULLET," a male voice cried out as a tunneling orb made of wind went straight into the flames and put it out as it nailed the dragon in the head. The ponies turned to the direction the attack came from, only to see a hooded figure the size of a colt. "Now I believe that these nice ponies had asked politely to leave, did they not?" The dragon glared as it covered a cut made from the attack.

"I can rest where I want and for as long as I want, Colt," dragon said, smoke puffing out in anger. Whirlpool chuckled. "Oh, and what's so funny, midget!? You're going to taste so good as I chew you!" The dragon roared and ran at the hooded colt. The air grew cold however, when he called Whirlpool a midget. He was self-conscious enough with his eyes being two different colors, but now he was insulted for his height? His reaction:

Whirpool quickly pulled the cloak away, getting a gasp from the CMC, Rarity, Pinkie, Aj, and a reawakened Dash. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE AN ATOM LIKE A BULL," Whirlpool shouted his head seeming to get bigger and his visible eye turning white as he ran straight for the dragon, before he jumped and slammed his foot on the dragons head. The dragon fell to the ground, a crater forming around it, getting sweatdrops and looks of awe from the ponies. Whirlpools visible eye was covered by darkness as he spoke. "I WAS going to humiliate you to get you out of here, but now..." He had revealed his visible eye to see that it changed to white with several commas in them. " IM GONNA DESTROY YOU! 100 HIT COMBO!" With that, Whirlpool started to beat the dragon with his hooves as he seemed to blur, his forming turning completely black with white eyes as he proceeded to punch and kick the reptile over and over again. Everypony there could've sworn they saw a counter counting up to 100. At the 99th hit, Whirlpool pulled his fist back, before covering it in Chakra, something that wasn't missed by the princesses, before he swung it at the dragons stomach, getting to cough up blood and sending it flying backwards into the mouth of the cave. He the. Jumped up and dive bombed its stomach, getting a loud yowl of pain from the beast. He then jumped off and looked at his handiwork. He was close enough to the mares and fillies for them to hear what he said next. "Tch, why does everything I fight go down so easily? I need a challenge," he said, getting a confused 'huh' from the CMC, and looks of shocks from the remaining ponies.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN BY A TOUGHER CHALLENGE," Twilight shouted as she pointed at him and stammered incoherent sentences. Whirlpool looked at the group before sighing and walking off to the edge of the mountain they were on. Afraid he was going to jump, Celestia prepared a spell.

He turned his head to look at the CMC. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to tell them his name. "You guys wanted to know my name, right," without giving them time to answer, he spoke. "My name... Us Whirlpool Maelstrom. CLOUD BOARD!" He then blew, shocking everyone when a cloud was made. He then jumped on it and flew, a trail of cloud following behind.

Princess Celestia looked at the CMC and the four mares. "We need need to talk." She then looked at Rainbows hurt stomach. "When Rainbow has been healed 100%." The ponies in question nodded before leaving, dragging a babbling Twilight as she stared at nothing, mumbling "That's physically impossible! Not true! Not true! Not true!".

* * *

And that's is all she wrote. Well technically he since I'm male... Meh. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, but if you didn't, not my problem. You guys like what y'all like, no problem for me. Thisll be it for now, but if I decided to continue this, it'll be after I watch all of the episode and rewatch them for memory refreshment. Thats all for me so, ja ne!


End file.
